Cellar
A Cellar is an optional basement section that can be added beneath the Main Hall of a homestead, introduced in . It can be created at any or all of the three homesteads. Interactions After the cellar is crafted, it can be accessed using the floor trap door located at the small back room of the main hall. The cellar may be subject to random skeever infestations from time to time. If there are adopted children present, they will speak of being afraid to go into the cellar if skeevers are there. Furnishings The following is a list of all furnishings that can be added to a cellar. Furnishings can be built manually at the indoor workbench, this is the only way to furnish the cellar; the steward does not offer to help by purchasing them for you. All furnishings are fixed in position and cannot be removed once they are built. The name of the furnishing option does not always accurately describe what will be added, as in some cases additional containers and accessories may be added, along with the main piece of furniture. These exceptions are too minor to list. The most important and difficult thing to fully construct inside the cellar is the Shrine Base with all the divine shrines on them. Containers Furniture † Only available as a Vampire. Weapon Racks Shelves Blacksmith Items Taxidermy Miscellaneous Divine Shrines The divine shrines require a shrine base before they can be crafted. Per Shrine All Shrines Full Totals (Shrines not included) Special Totals These are the total amount of Septims and totals are needed in other to get the crafted and bought Housebuilding Items. Full Totals (Shrines included) Trivia *If the child's practice dummy is built, adopted children may come down eagerly to the cellar to practice their fighting skills once they are given a weapon such as a wooden sword or any kind of dagger. *If a child accidentally hits someone or a pet with an enchanted weapon during their practice, the victim can get hurt. (A pet may even be killed.) *Shelves near the forge may spawn one quicksilver, one corundum, and two iron ores, from time to time. Bugs * If Roggvir's Amulet of Talos has been looted, all Amulets of Talos are marked as quest items (meaning they cannot be removed from the inventory) for the bug-ridden miscellaneous quest to convince Greta to return to the Temple of the Divines. This may make it impossible to construct a Shrine of Talos. ** A work-around for this bug is to construct the Shrine of Talos before talking to Greta in Solitude. ** The quest can be completed normally, but will not provide a reward or remove the Amulet of Talos. It will, however, be no longer marked as a quest item and can be dropped, sold, or used to construct the Shrine of Talos. *The mannequin might duplicate armor. ** This bug has been fixed for Xbox. * The lights on the right side of the first room may fail to light up. * The lights on the wooden beam in the center of the first room will not produce any light until the two lights on the opposite wall next to the ladder are built. * The Shrine of Akatosh may show that it is missing a flawless amethyst even if the player has one in their inventory. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Homestead Sections